The Bonnet of Dolley Madison
The Bonnet of Dolley Madison is the 79th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 51st episode to be aired. Teams have to swing over the water one teammate at a time using a long rope suspended from above. In the War of 1812, British General Ross captured Washington D.C., and went to arrest the First Lady, Dolley Madison. "Madam…" he shouted, "You are under arrest!" "Listen, General." said Dolley, "What's your rush? The table's set. Take a load off. Tiffany, get these men some food." Ross protested, but everything smelled so good. "You can burn the place later." Dolley said. "Believe me, it'll still be there." She sat at his elbow, and while Dolley was playing airplane with the General's Cream Corn, her servants were secretly taking the paintings and the documents out the back door. When Dolley got up for water, the General grabbed her arm, but she gave him her bonnet as collateral. Then she skipped out the back door to Virginia with the White House valuables. "I wanted to move, anyway." she said to Tiffany. The furious General Ross burned the White House down, but kept her bonnet. The Orange Iguanas are Ashlie and Matt. The Purple Parrots are Dwayne and Jessica. British Vessels (Boats) During the War of 1812, the British deployed their navy in the Great Lakes and along the Atlantic coast to attack American cities. In this game, Matt and Dwayne had to capture a British vessel sitting off the coast. Both male players were sitting in a wooden boat. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to push off and row over to the British vessel, grab it, put it in their boat, pull themselves back to the harbor, and climb up onto the dock. The first player to capture the British vessel and get up onto the dock, or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Matt made it to the dock first with 45 seconds to spare. Presidents' Portraits (Bungee Ceiling) After the White house burned, the Madisons had to move into a new home. When they moved, Dolley probably put up the paintings of her husband and his three predecessors. On the ceiling above Ashlie and Jessica were the portraits of those four men (Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, John Adams, and of course, James Madison). When Kirk gave the signal, they had to jump up, grab a portrait off the ceiling, and sail back down. When the player reached the floor, she had to place the portrait in the proper space according to the order of their presidency. The first player to place all four in their proper positions or the player who was furthest along in 60 seconds won. Ashlie won 4-2 with all four correctly placed. Silver Valuables (Trapeze) According to legend, while the British were dining, Dolley Madison was sneaking the White House silver and valuables out the back door to safety. Beside the teams were two swings. When Kirk gave the signal, Ashlie and Dwayne had to place a piece of silver between her feet, then swing out to meet Matt and Jessica in the middle. Once there, Ashlie and Dwayne had to transfer the silver and swing back, while Matt and Jessica bring it back to their side and place it in the bucket. Then, both players had to repeat the process. The team with the most silver pieces at the end of 60 seconds won. The Orange Iguanas won 2-1 after time was up, sending them to Olmec's Temple. Matt went first. He started by going down into the Ledges where a temple guard grabbed his leg. He gave him a pendant and went on. He then went up into the Crypt where he pulls a golden book and opened up the door to the Pit where he swung across and raced up to The Observatory and down into the King's Storeroom took him out giving Ashlie a chance to go in. She followed Matt's path and into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and down into the Dark Forest. After finding the key, She did not know where to place it. She put the key on the magnet, but it was the wrong door. She almost took a wrong turn by plowing into the Mine Shaft. Eventually, she found the right door as it allowed access, but time was running short. Ashlie grabbed the bonnet and tried to climb up the ladder when Kirk was telling her to go forward. Time was up right when she entered the Laser Light Room. * This is the first episode where an artifact was placed in the Jester's Court as well as the only time in the Season 2 version of that room. * During the Temple Games, Kirk said "Orange Monkeys", but then corrected himself. * When Kirk introduced the Orange Iguanas before the temple games, he referred to Ashlie as Aqila. * This was the last episode in Season 2 that the Orange Iguanas went to Olmec's temple. * Ashlie is the second of three contestants who was able to grab an artifact when it was placed in the room that featured the Swamp, the Spider's Lair, the Bamboo Forest, the Holes of Python, and the Jester's Court. The first was David in Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress. However, unlike David or Tiffani in The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, Ashlie was unable to escape with her respective artifact before time ran out. * This was the second of three episodes where the Orange Iguanas fail to escape with the artifact in time. The first episode was The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed and the third and final episode was The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Red/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Artifact Reached Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience